Love has a price
by syao kun fan
Summary: I cant describe first 5 chapters are shorteis then we get to the long stuff
1. Prussia dream

...PRUSSIAS DREAM...

"NO!" I lunged forward and grabbed him and pulled him down knocking off his hat. The gun would not kill him since it's shot by a human but wait. Was this me rembering him. Now West is older and dosnt rember his Holy roma days. I watched as whatever was happening changed sceans. I watched myself holding west tighly as his empire crashed . I didn't want my first little brother to die. He couldnt tears streamed my younger face. "I-It h-h-h-urts" He sobbed into my chest.

Scean changed again showing me west now as he and Italy try to take down other countries in the current World War. I can't watch the past much more "Please...PLease stop showing" I begged in a whisper. All the blood all the screams the tears of my past of losing him of war. I looked straight ahead to see a girl her hair was straight for the most part with small curls going outwards. She had a smile that matched Italys perfectly while her hair and her honey colored eyes matched Romanos. She smiled a bit sadder this time "Gilbert Don't think of me. Don't remember. Don't search." She said disapering "OI ! Oi wait!" I yelled chasing after her A large wall dropped infront of me.

"Prussia don't be stupid you can't save her if my magic can't even find out if he still has her." My eyes were wet with tears but why were they that girl who was she "Dammit eyebrows don't you care. He's killed countrys already he killed your brother!" I shot at him I saw tears for him to "I care about Peter. I just cant think about that. Now I can only worry about Alfred and Francis. I can tell your worrying about Lovina too but she'll be fine." "NO NO SHE WONT FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE SHE SHE'S DEAD BASTARD!" I heard myself cursing in german once more before bursting into tears. I knew I wanted that girl to live. But why was the old me coming back. I was olbviously no longer the guy who overused awesome I wasnt the awesome ex country anymore. I was Prussia. The one who felt rage to whoever had this girl.

I Saw her. She was beautiful a white dress. A flower crown in her hair. But as quickly as I saw her beautiful she looked sad. White dress covered in blood. Her hair was no longer beautiful and lost its flower crown it had blood clinging to it and on her face. She smiled at me while tears still streamed her face. "Sorry" She muttered all I heard was a gun shot before it happned.

I woke up sweating and crying. Gilbird flew over to see what was up "It's nothing the awesome me can't handle."

I lied I dried my tears and started the day like normal.

...

Sorry dont kill me we have a few more dreams to get threw before the actually story starts


	2. America dream

...Americas dream...

"Come on guys where are you?"

Where am I and why can I see mini me?

"Iggy? Mattie? France?"

The blonde 'toddler' waddled around a big empty looking house.

"AMERICA? AMERICA?" The british accent drifted

I remember this if only I was smart enough to relise what was going on.

"Anglterre stay with Mathiue I'll get him" The thick french voice said

Why couldn't I stay where I was and wait for France I heard his voice. I heard multiple explosions. Until I saw it, I tall dark haird man come up behind the toddler.

"Haha a stupid kid." The small child turned around

"Bye kid this is war of course."

I tried to scream at myself to move or run or something. But nothing happened the gun was pressed to my head and the gun shot was heard.

"ALFRED!"

My eyes seemed to close so I didn't completely see what happened. But I still knew...

" I DON'T WANNA SEE WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!" I knew there was someone with me but who I didn't know

'Oh so the great America knows what I'm doing. Ha don't kid yourself. Fine no past heres the future.'

I didn't know the voice. The accent seemed to be a fake italian one but olbviosuly a guy. A girl was now standing infront of me. It felt like I knew her. Well a hero like me should know everyone but.. Who is she?

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while Vina." I found myself saying causully

Her expression was hurt and sad. Brown hair blowing in the breeze.

"Alfred..Your the hero so can you do me a favor?" She asked with a honey sweet voice

"Sure. Like you said I am the hero." I heard myself declare

"Take every country you can to somewhere safe." She said walking away

"WAIT!"

I sat up in my bed my hamburger alram lock beeping in my ear.

"A dream?" I questioned myself sitting up.

No dream it was a messege

...

A/N

wow whos this mystery girl?

Whos after the nations?

how dose someone get into peoples dreams?

Why are they showing them their past and parts of the future?

Where did America get a hamburger alram clock?

Questions we all can't wait to have answered

only 3 dreams left


	3. Spain Dream

Spain (to enhance experince listen to safe and sound by taylor swift)

"Who's your most important person Espana?" Th voice asked me

"Romano, I would d anything for him." I honestly admitted Romano wasn't my henchman since he was grown up now but I still loved him so much.

I saw it, my past. There I was my pirate hat on tying my hair in it's pony tail. I was about to attack England again. I hate how I used to be. There was a little kid next to me in a pink maids dress, he was crying. Tears pouring down his face.

"Spanga, please, please don't leave me again bastard. Don't leave me alone again Spain please." The young italian voice came from small Romano, my little henchman. I remember England had attacked my house while I was off, he attacked Romano. I smiled softly,

"I'll be back soon Romano, I pinky promise. England won't get you again, but I have to leave to fight this war," Romas tears seemed to come down hard as his little hand held mine tightly "I'll come back soon and we'll eat all the tomatos in the garden, and eat churros and play pranks on France." Romano smiled and wrapped his small delicate pinky around my larger teenage one.

"Come back alive bastard." He said choking back tears "ESPANA! DON'T LEAVE!" On old mes leg was little Mexico, her green eyes filled with tears. Old me growled down at the small nation and kicked her off my leg with my boot glaring I said.

"Stay off me brat!" Old me stormed off the door, but it left the vison on the two nations.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YOU STUPID ITALIAN! YOUR NOT EVEN A NATION YOUR A HALF! BOSS ONLY WANTS YOUR LAND THEN YOU'LL DIE THAT'S THE ONLY REASON HE TREATS YOU SO SPEACIAL!" Mexico ended her screams by kicking young Roma hard into the chest and she stormed away.

ROmano layed there not moving but coughing, red liqud left his mouth with every cough. "I WISH I WASN'T EVER ALIVE!"

When those words left his mouth I couldn't breathe. How could ROmano hate his life that much? Was it me? Or was it Mexico?

"Please...No.." I uttered

"How about this then?" I could hear the smirk in their voice

Teenage Roma was going near a window, tears were gonig down his face again. He looked outside, everything was ingoulfed in large flames with hideous shades of red and orange. Another war, that how nations lived. The flames were almost to my house, Romanos tears came down harder. He turned quickly as the door to his room came down.

"ROMANO WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE COME ON!" It was a younger version of Prussia, but where was I?

THe colors of the room spun and now I stood in another room staring at a younger version of me with a ponytail. My face was in my hands I knew I had no motivation to move.

"COme on your house is going to burn down! Go help ROmano you can't sit here, you'll burn amigo." I said to my younger self, nothing happened absolutely nothing.

"SPAIN! COME MON AMI WE MUST LEAVE! SPAIN CAN YOU HERE ME?" It was a younger France he was trying to help could I be that depressed

"Why? I won't die, even I staying in my house killed me I would let it happen. I have nothing, no little henchman, they left, No good alliances, your bosses won't let you help me. I'll go in flames and alone along with my armadas are gone amigo, I have nothing." Young me said laughing darkly.

"ROMANO, YOU HAVE ROMANO TO LIVE FOR! HE NEVER LEFT INFACT HE'S UPSTAIRS IN HIS ROOM! WE ALL HAVE TO LEAVE HERE TOGETHER!"

"I am a liar Francis he won't want to have me leave with him. I am no longer his boss, he should have left." My younger self let a few tears slip this time

Francis pulled out a pocket knife and in a swift motion cut off my ponytail. I looked up at him confused

"You are no longer the same person mon ami. We can fix everything, war will end. It always dose, we will help you raise money to fix your country." Francis said trying to soothe me. Prussia choose that time to fly down from the stairs carryig Romano.

"SPAIN FRANCE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE EYEBROWS HAS SOME BOMBS LEFT AND THE FIRE IS CLOSE! WE HAVE TO START HEADING TO FRANCE!" France jumped up at the comment, I looked at little Roma, he was so thin, so emotionless, like when I got back. France grabbed younger me and tried to support my weight.

We exited the house in time to be blown forwards, my old house was completely gone. My eyes felt wet, this was the worst part of my life why was i seeing it.

"Now something later in life." The voice chuckled I glared at nothing as my surrondings disaperred leaving me in the dark. Then next thing I knew I was in a garden, well I saw myself in a garden. I looked...Current...I turned around and looked, the garden held tomato and rose plants, also a few grapefruit trees. Other me was sitting at a white table smileing brightly. There was other people there too, Romano, Italy, Seborga, and a girl. I don't know her, she looks like a female Roma, with a little bit of Ita, maybe a little sister? No the girl looks the same age as the rest of us.

"So, Espana pleased to meet you, I'm Rovino, and Romano told you about my situation." She smiled, other me chuckled lightly handing 'Rovino' a tomato.

"A island as pretty as you shouldn't have an awful name." Rovinos eyes glittered.

"Grazie mille, Mr. Antonio." She said smiling other me chuckled again, they all seemed so happy, eating, talking, laughing. What a difference from what I just wittnessed.

A big swirl of color changed the picture. I didn't know where I was, but I could tell something bad was happening.

"DAMMIT! CAZZO, CAZZO!" Lovino yelled banging his head on the wall. Another me was comforting him

"We'll get her back, it'll be ok." Lovino was crying and screaming at me in italian so I only understand half but one word caught my attention. 'Rovino'

"He knows how to kill nations only if he uses her. My first sister, you will never understand not even when your dead from that bastad!" Romanos voice was low but full of venom. Other me was crying, I felt a sort of family love like it was being taken.

"I SWEAR! I PROMISE YOU LOVINO VARGAS I WILL GET YOUR SISTER BACK EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

I woke up sweat pouring down my face.

"Bastardo? You okay?" I looked up to see my italian sitting in a chair watching me sleep.

"Lovi, I don't know."

...

Okay Lovina seemed to fem romano so now its my own name Rovino means 'I ruin' in italian so remember SICILY IS AN IMPORTANT ISLAND! ok tilll the next time


End file.
